Ilusion del primer beso !
by katto-tsubaki
Summary: Bueno la pareja principal es tsubaki y tonami .....me gusta mucho esa pareja asi que decidi hacer mi propio fic .......aunque es el primer fic que hago nnU espero que sea de su agrado !empece por el ultimo capitulo donde tonami la besa !
1. Chapter 1

___Konnichiwaaa ! minna! la verdad me gusta mucho esta parejita (tsubakixtonami)...XD es mi pareja favorita asi que decidi hacer una historia sobre ellos ! espero que sea de su agrado y no sean muy duros conmigo ya que es mi primer fic -- ! _

………………………………

_( Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes … XD !_

1. Confusion ?

- ¿ Por qué ? – pregunto la chica de ojos violeta

- No lo se

- Era mi primer beso

- El mio tambien

- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - --

¿ Porque ? se preguntaba la joven de ojos violeta y al mismo tiempo veia como el que le habia robado su primer beso se marchaba …_eso acaso significa que somos novios ?…_

Mientas tanto en las canchas de basketball ……

- Tonami , pasame la pelota – dijo arima

- Ahí va … respondio distraidamente

- Tonami … - pregunto un preocupado arima

- Te sucede algo amigo ? pregunto soichirou

- No … para nada – me siento de maravilla – mira hare un tiro de tres puntos ( tirando la pelota X3 …… y no encestando ……XD )

- Convencido ……- algo te sucede –

- No es nada …… creo me ire a lavar un poco …

Estaba dirigiendose a los baños cabizbaja mientras se repreguntaba a si mismo _por que - ¿ Por qué la habia besado ? – acaso el sentia algo por ella ..._

- - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

– Por ke no le pides ayuda a Arima-kun , quieres aprobar ese examen no , tsubaki ? se escucho decir a la chica de dos colas altas …

Tonami miro interesado a las dos chicas conversando hasta que tsubaki noto su rostro mientras sus ojos se cruzaban con los de el … rapidamente un sonrojo se hizo notar por parte de la pareja y dejaron de verse ……

- Tsubaki ? dijo Rika

- eh … Ah si creo ke le pedire ayuda a Arima-kun

No falto momento para que ella pudiera notar como aquel chico de ojos marrones claros frunciera el ceño algo molesto y se retirara de ahí ……

- Eh… ese era Tonami –kun … parecia muy molesto , me pregunto ke le ocurrirá – Crees que ya tenga novia ? – ya que el es muy bien parecido y popular …dijo Sena

- ehh…( sonrojandose ) no creo que tenga novia !

- u.uU etto no tenias por que molestarte si te gusta tonami – kun solo tenias que decirlo …

- Que! … no me gusta es .. solo …que yo…

- si te gusta … lo sabia

- NO !

- Pero que terca ò.ó

- TSUBAKI ! – se escucho gritar a una chibi de ojos verdes …

- Ah , Tsubasa – dijo la aludida

- Comprame algo ! – rápidamente aferrandose a ella …

- hai hai que quieres ?

- una empanada Xp …

- ta bien

- por que no vamos a buscar a yukino y comemos juntas ? – pregunto Sena .

- si , vamos a buscar a la Yukona !

Se encontraban por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a su destino el salon donde siempre se reunian a comer y charlar y para su sorpresa se encontraron con una Yukino y un Arima besandose tiernamente ……

Al presenciar se quedaron mudas a excepcion de tsubaki que estaba totalmente roja al recordar que le habian robado su primer beso …

- permiso … se escucho decir a una tsubaki muy apurada y sonrojada a la vez … -me ire a lavar un poco- … y salio disparada de ahí haciendo ke todos incluyendo arima y yukino se quedaran pasmados

- acaso hice algo – pregunto una yukino muy preocupada

- Parece que se esta enamorando …- dijo Rika

- QUE ! de quien – de arima – no se lo permitire – dijo una yukino muy alarmada en forma de chibi

- No creo que sea de el …- dijo una rika muy preocupada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El primer capi me salio chiquito ...pero bueno espero que les haya gustado ...XD... es mi primer fic ...si no les gusta diganme para agregarle algo o quitarle algunas cosillas que no sean de su agrado ! XD ...bueno se despide NeKo-TsuBakI ! Bye!


	2. Sentimientos al aire

- - aki ta el segundo capi ---espero que sea de su agrado !

Por los pasillos se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos marrones caminando cabizbaja – _por que reaccione asi al ver su rostro … por que me sonroje – y es mas por que me molete tan solo de pensar a arima con ella enseñandole la materia que no entendia …… por que no se lo preguntaba a el , si el era tan bueno como arima para los cursos … ¿ Qué me pasa ? – acaso estoy celoso de que arima pueda tener trato con ella o por que no queria que nadie mas que el se acercara a ella … la queria acaso solo para el …… _

Por otro lado la chica de ojos violeta caminaba distraida – _que me pasa por que estoy asi de vulnerable … sera que me estoy enamorando … y todo por ese absurdo beso _…

Siguió caminando hasta ke sintio algo duro en su frente y al levantarla se percato que habia chocado con aquel chico que habia no solo robado su primer beso sino sus pensamientos y su corazon……

- To……ahh –sintio como la mano de tonami le sujetaba su mano con delicadeza y la llevaba a un lugar que ella de seguro desconocia y los pensamientos se mezclavan dejando a una tsubaki confundida , hizo un intento para soltarse pero sintio como los dedos de su acompañante se entrecruzaban con los de ella dejandole cero posibilidad para escapar – un sonrojo aun mas fuerte que el de antes se presento con una tsubaki y un tonami totalmente sonrojados – _a donde me lleva – que esta pensado hacerme ………_

- -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - -- -

……..sin que ella se percatara habian llegado a la azotea , cuando sintio el frio en sus manos otra vez y este la solto …

- Tonami ?

- Dejame hablar un rato contigo … respondio nervioso

-eh… esta bien – respondio con un leve sonrojo

- Yo te estuve ocultando algo importante … la verdad es que yo soy el takefumi que tu conocias …

- Que ! – respondio con un tono cortante

- Cuando me despedi de ti pensaba que me defendias por que sentias algo por mi cuando no resulto ser asi , rompiste con mi orgullo y me hizo enfurecer demasiado … y decidi cambiar a una nueva persona a la que no podrias pisotear ni mandar mas bien a la que podrias respetar … pero tampoco resulto ser asi ya que no me reconociste …_habia cambiado por ti para volverme una persona digna de amarte _

- Sabes … yo , quiero decir … cuando tu te fuiste me dejaste sola ya me habia acostumbrado a tener un amigo con el quien jugar ( si a eso se le podria llamar jugar -- ? ) ya que nadie se me acercaba yo tambien decidi cambiar ya que no era aceptada , decidi volverme un poco mas femenina lo cual no fue facil … si no hubiera hecho ese cambio en mi vida ahora no tendria amigas , _la verdad lo hice con una esperanza de que alguna ves lo volveria a ver …….- _que ironico verdad me volvi mas femenina y tu mas apuesto …… - esto ultimo lo dijo con un sonrojo notable –

- Has cambiado demasiado Takefumi … -

- Pero tu no solo te has vuelto mas femenina … tambien te has puesto bien hermosa … - se sonrojo rapidamente y cuando alzo su mirada la veia a ella tan roja como el – no lo podia evitar estaba tan cerca de ella , la veia tan delicada y frágil , queria besarla … abrazarla … tenerla ……..

Se acerco un poco a la muchacha que se habia quedado inmovil , el aprovecho el poco movimiento de tsubaki para abrazarla por la cintura atrayendola mas a el con un fuerte sonrojo se acerco hacia su oido mas cercano y susurro – Te amo tsubaki - , pero no la queria soltar, el no aceptaria un rechazo departe de la persona que habia amado desde hace bastante tiempo … habia esperado mucho …

Cuando tsubaki reacciono y alzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el u le dijo Yo … tambien … estaba mu sonrojada y noto que el estaba en las mismas condiciones …

Ya no aguantaban mas estaban tan cerca los dos sentian el cuerpo de su acompañante …… se empezaron a acercar a los labios del otro , sentian sus respiraciones tan cercas y entrecortadas … cuando tonami sintio el roce de sus labios con los de ella se sonrojo mas de lo que ya habia estado para despues sentir como tsubaki introducia su lengua haciendo de este un apasionado y largo beso ( un beso francés siii ! X3 )_– desde cuando se habia vuelto tan atrevida … ¡ Maldición ! … que bien se siente …XD --_

El beso duro un tiempo considerado robando de los dos algunos gemidos incontrolables hasta que se termino con un tonami y tsubaki bastante agitados … y un fuerte sonrojo después de aquel beso francés …

Se miraron el uno al otro con ternura y una sonrisa se dibujo por parte de los dos …


End file.
